starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Келл Тайнер
Келл Тайнер ( ) был человеком, мужчиной, пилотом, коммандос и членом призрачной эскадрильи, образованной в 7 ПБЯ. Натурализованный гражданин (приобретший гражданство) Слуис Вана, он был квалифицированным специалистом по подрывному делу, рукопашному бою, а также был неплохим механиком истребителей. Фамилия Тайнера изначально была Доран, но его семья сменила её после того, как отец Келла, Кайссек Доран, служивший пилотом-истребителем в Альянсе повстанцев был убит при панической попытке бегства, чуть не сорвавшей операцию. Некоторое время Келл служил в коммандос, прежде чем перешёл под Командование звёздными истребителями Новой Республики, приняв участие во Второй битве при Борлеясе и отличившись в ней. Стремясь смыть клеймо позора со своей семьи, Тайнер перешёл в корпус истребителей, однако не достиг таких высоких результатов как в спецназе. Тайнер был завербован в эскадрилью Призраков, хотя, к своему ужасу, столкнулся с Уэсом Дженсоном, человеком, который сбил истребитель его отца. Между тем, Келл превосходно проявил себя во время службы в эскадрилье в качестве пилота X-wing'а, механика и эксперта по подрывному делу. Пребывание в рядах Призраков улучшило эмоциональную стабильность Тайнера, он смог примириться с Дженсеном и осознать, что не предназначен для командования. Тайнер участвовал в миссиях против Апвара Тригита, а позднее — военачальника Зинджа. Он имел романтическую связь с товарищем по эскадрилье — Тирией Саркин. Позже они поженились и у пары родилось двое детей: сын по имени Доран и дочь по имени Джесмин, оба являвшиеся чувствительными к Силе. Тайнер остался в Призраках после того, как они перешли под юрисдикцию разведки и участвовал в миссии в Райвестере по уничтожению имперского адмирала Коша Терадока, собрав бомбу, которую тот поместил в свои личные хранилища и исследовательские лаборатории, где она и была подорвана. Тайнер всё ещё был на службе во время Юужань-вонгской войны, помогая в обороне Борлеяса и проникновении на оккупированный Корусант. После окончания этого конфликта он ушел из армии. Спустя много лет Тайнер служил специалистом по взрывчатым веществам на Кесселе, нейтрализуя заряды взрывчатки, погребённые в туннелях под поверхностью. Биография Детство и начало карьеры Келл Тайнер родился на Альдераане во время правления Галактической Империи. Фамилия его семьи изначально была Доран. Отец Тайнера, человек по имени Кайссек Доран, воевал на стороне Альянса повстанцев и служил в подразделении Тиерфонские жёлтые асы в качестве пилота истребителя. Во время одной из секретных миссий Доран внезапно кинулся в бегство, рискуя своим трусливым поведением навлечь угрозу на другие истребители Повстанцев. Один из членов лётной группы, Уэс Дженсон, был вынужден открыть огонь из лазерных пушек по машине Дорана, в результате чего тот погиб. Семья Тайнера и сам Келл Тайнер были подавлены не столько смертью Кайссека Дорана, сколько тем фактом, что он умер как трус. В зрелом возрасте Тайнер присоединился к Новой Республике, которая сменила Альянс повстанцев. Он служил механиком истребителей на планете Слуис Ван и, в конечном счете, присоединился к коммандос, где обучался подрывному делу. Во время службы в Катарн-коммандос, Тайнер развивал способности в части рукопашного боя и получил дополнительные навыки в этом виде боевых действий. Несмотря на удачное начало военной карьеры, Тайнер хотел вернуть доброе имя своей семье, прославившись как успешный пилот истребителя Новой Республики. Он начал тренироваться на симуляторах, затем получил разрешение на тренировочные вылеты. Однако, несмотря на то, что он был талантливым пилотом, его постигли две неудачи. В первом случае Тайнер разбил тренировочный Z-95 «Охотник за головами», а во втором — слишком жёстко посадил Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing», машина восстановлению не подлежала. В обоих случаях Тайнер утверждал, что машина не реагировала на управление, в результате чего был сделан вывод о нежелании пилота брать на себя ответственность за неудачи. Таким образом, он был близок к тому, чтобы навсегда лишиться возможности стать летчиком-истребителем. До прихода в Призрачную эскадрилью Келл под руководством Джаддера Пейджа в составе Катарн-коммандос принимал участие во Второй битве при Борлеясе. Он сумел заложить взрывчатку под огнем противника, за что был отмечен командованием. Призрачная эскадрилья Кандидат в пилоты В 7 ПБЯ Тайнер увидел последний шанс смыть позор с имени своего отца, присоединившись к вновь образованной эскадрилье истребителей. Он вызвался добровольцем и был отобран в качестве одного из кандидатов в пилоты Призрачной эскадрильи под руководством знаменитого аса — коммандера Веджа Антиллеса. Тайнер был вызван на собеседование с Антиллесом, однако выяснилось, что его помощником в эскадрилье был не кто иной, как Уэс Дженсон, человек, виновный в гибели отца Тайнера. Как только эти сведения подтвердились, Тайнер немедленно отозвал своё заявление. Антиллес, однако, потребовал назвать причину таких действия, и Тайнер был вынужден сказать ему правду. После того, как Антиллес поговорил с Дженсоном наедине, Тайнера вновь позвали в комнату. Антиллес попросил Келла остаться в подразделении из-за ценности его навыков. Антиллес также предупредил Тайнера, что это был его последний шанс стать пилотом и очистить фамилию от позорного клейма. После этого заявления Келл был готов поддаться гневу, но пересилил себя и решил остаться в новом подразделении. Затем вместе с подразделением он был переведён на базу «Фолор», чтобы начать процесс обучения и оценки. В своем первом боевом вылете в симуляторе в качестве одного из кандидатов Тайнер был в паре с пилотом-такваашем Хохассом Эквешем. Однако информация о сценарии миссии оказалась неверной и Келлу пришлось быстро взять инициативу в свои руки, чтобы организовать трёх пилотов и направить их на защиту базы. Однако у Эквеша были другие планы — он безрассудно бросился в бой, что привело к его гибели в симуляторе. Тайнер и три других пилота успешно пережили симулированную атаку, но результаты учебного боя оказались неожиданными для Келла. Хотя Тайнер показал себя с лучшей стороны, найдя выход из сложной ситуации в отсутствие времени и подбив пять вражеских истребителей, согласно системе подсчета баллов очки Тайнера шли его ведомому и наоборот. Благодаря нулевому счёту Эквеша это оставило Тайнера ни с чем. Пилот был в ярости как от поступка Эквеша, так и от «несправедливости» Дженсона, который, как он считал, целенаправленно пытался саботировать его попадание в эскадрилью. После симулятора Тайнер отправился в ПроСтой, кантину на базе Фолора. Там Тайнер встретил Эквеша, а также двух оставшихся пилотов, участвовавших в бою — Тирию Саркин и гаморреанца Вурта саБинринга. Эквеш извинился перед Келлом, пояснив, что его вид обладал несколькими личностями, действующими в зависимости от задачи, и что пилот (одна из его личностей) был известен своей недисциплинированностью. Тайнер все ещё был недоволен, но принял извинения: он отвлёкся, любуясь Саркин, которую посчитал образцом идеального пилота-женщины. В то время как они находились в ПроСтрое, Тайнер был представлен двум другим пилотам-кандидатам — бывшему доктору Тону Фанану и бывшей звезде голодрам Гарику «Мордашке» Лорану. К разочарованию Тайнера, Фанану слишком смелым флиртом удалось быстро вывести Саркин из себя, после чего девушка ушла. Тем не менее Келл решил проводить с ней как можно больше времени. Очередной учебный «вылет» вновь свел таквааша и Келла. В этом упражнении крестокрылы и TIE-перехватчики сошлись в астероидном поле. Первым было вменено в задачу защищать космическую станцию, а вторым – отыскать ее и уничтожить. Однако на этот раз, когда пилотская личность таквааша начала нарушать строй и безрассудно атаковать, Тайнер установил рамку захвата цели на хвосте истребителя своего ведомого. Этого было достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Эквеша и немного сдержать его экспрессивную личность. Тайнер сбил ещё два истребителя и закончил миссию из-за неожиданного выстрела перехватчика TIE/IN, которым управлял Ведж Антиллес. Несмотря на средний счёт он был поздравлен Дженсоном за его «неортодоксальную тактику в управлении персоналом». В ближайшие несколько недель число кандидатов в пилоты уменьшилось. Тайнер всё ещё был одним из них, однако это не могло придать ему уверенности, так как Дженсон постоянно был рядом. Келл напрягался всякий раз, когда находился в присутствии офицера. В один из дней, когда кандидаты обсуждали в ПроСтое свои шансы на успех, некоторые из них, в том числе Тайнер, получили сообщения, информирующие их о необходимости явиться в зал для брифингов. Был составлен список пилотов нового подразделения, и Тайнер оказался одним из них. Его навыки коммандос получили высокую оценку, кроме того Келл имел лучший счёт в тренировочных вылетах.Он получил позывной Серый-пять, а его ведомым стал "Кроха" Эквеш. Тайнеру было поручено командование вторым звеном, чему он оказался рад. После того, как Келл покинул зал он встретился с Саркин, которая выглядела потрясённой и удручённой, так как оказалась последней в группе по количество полученных очков. Усилия Тайнера утешить девушку не увенчались успехом, так как она посчитала, что Келлу попросту не понять её переживаний, ведь он никогда не был худшим. Позже Тайнер вместе с главным механиком подразделения, Куббером Дайне, занимался осмотром X-wing'ов, прибывших на базу Фолор для комплектования эскадрильи. На вопрос Антиллеса о готовности истребителей те нарисовали весьма печальную картину. Тем не менее намеченная работа была закончена через час. В это время знаменитый кореллианский фрахтовик Тысячелетний Сокол приземлился в ангаре, имея на борту генерала Хана Соло и Чубакку. Тайнер заметил их, но вскоре ушел с Дайне, чтобы сыграть сабакк. Тайнер продолжал усиленно тренироваться, в том числе на настоящем X-wing'е. Во время тренировочного вылета, целью которого было поражение мишени протонными торпедами, Тайнер был удивлен внезапным отказом своей системы наведения, что привело к промаху. Это, вкупе с ответственностью за второе звено, которая давила на него, вывело Келла из себя. Тайнер отправился в тренажёрный зал, где набросился на манекен для отработки ударов, пытаясь выместить на нём своё недовольство. Кроха нашёл его за этим занятием и сказал, что наказывать себя и манекен за свои неудачи глупо, после чего пригласил его присоединиться к другим пилотам в ПроСтое, чтобы расслабиться. Тайнер, узнав, что Саркин была там, согласился. Пилоты обменивались забавными историями из жизни, пытаясь развеселить коллегу, Мина Дойноса, что им удалось. Веселье в конечном счете было прервано, когда им напомнили о различных задачах, которые было необходимо выполнить, в том числе, изучении навигации в гиперпространстве. На следующий день Тайнер рано встретился с Саркин во время завтрака и признался ей в своей любви. Она оттолкнула его, пояснив, что он влюбился в придуманный им образ, а не в настоящую Тирию Саркин. Тайнер неохотно признал, что она права и слева. Вскоре после этого, подразделение получило свое официальное название — Призрачная эскадрилья. В тот же день Тайнер и остальная часть эскадрильи вылетели для тренировки выполнения гиперпространственных прыжков, направляясь к звезде, известной как Долдрамы. Специалист по связи Джесмин Акбар обнаружила передачу по имперскому каналу. Гарик Лоран предложил проанализировать источник сигнала, а Тайнер предположил, что ледоруб эскадрильи, ботан Эуррск Три'аг, сможет найти какие-либо данные об активности в близлежащем мире Комменор. Усилия Три'ага дали результаты, выяснилось, что в систему прибыл Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский», «Неуязвимый», чтобы атаковать базу Фолора. Получив эту информацию, Призраки вернулись на базу, чтобы подготовиться к обороне. Призраки приземлились на ледяном плато и ожидали пока транспорты будут загружены и готовы к эвакуации базы. Тайнер предложил вступить в бой, чтобы выиграть время для отхода кораблей, но его предложение без объяснений было отклонено Антиллесом, что вновь вывело Тайнера из себя. На самом деле Новая Республика создала приманку на противоположной стороне луны, чтобы отвлечь «Неуязвимый». Тригит понял, что его обманули, однако в этот момент Призракам и другим истребителям фолорской базы был отдан приказ защитить транспорты. У одного из них были проблемы с двигателем, поэтому Антиллес и генерал Эдор Креспин отправили Тайнера, Эквеша и двух пилотов перехватчиков RZ-1 «A-wing» в гаморреанское корытце, чтобы заманить врага в ловушку, а затем сообща его уничтожить. Тайнер и Эквеш не упустили возможности посоревноваться в скорости и маневренности с «ашками». В пункте назначения они заглушили двигатели и стали ждать прибытия имперцев. Как только враг был замечен, они отправили передачу на базу. Однако вид «Неуязвимого» встревожил Тайнера, поскольку он знал, что этот корабль может нанести значительный урон. Для того, чтобы увести его, Тайнер придумал план, согласно которому четыре истребителя будут летать вплотную друг к другу, притворившись «Тысячелетним соколом» с Ханом Соло и принцессой Леей Органой на борту. Его уловка сработала, отвлекая разрушитель достаточно долго, чтобы последний транспорт смог уйти. В ярости Тригит отдал приказ сравнять каньон с землёй, тем не менее, пилотам удалось вывести свои истребители и скрыться, напоследок отпустив язвительные замечания имперцам на открытой частоте. Будучи в Призрачной эскадрилье Тайнер вырос как человек и солдат. Во время миссии по захвату пиратов, он совершал отчаянно рискованные маневры в неудавшейся попытке спасти жизнь члена команды Джесмин Акбар. В течение недель и месяцев он был влюблён в лётного офицера Тирию Саркин, несмотря на то, что она была против их сближения. Кроме того, он сумел справиться со своими негативными чувствами к Дженсену. Тайнер сыграл важную роль в успешной эвакуации базы Фолор, обманув адмирала Тригита, и купив время для своих товарищей. Кампания Зинджа When Wraith Squadron went undercover as the pirate mercenary group the Hawk-bats, he played the role of Lieutenant Dissek, the bodyguard for General "Kargin". Tainer's concocted backstory for Dissek was that he was an Alderaanian with an expertise in hand-to-hand combat, trained under a woman named Qatya Nassin (Shalla Nelprin). Face described her as being capable of killing a Wookiee barehanded, and Kell provided the gruesome details. While disguised as Dissek, Tainer wore a wig with flowing red hair. During a meeting on the Iron Fist, "Dissek" was provoked by a stormtrooper, and keeping to the arrogant personality that he had assigned to the character, Tainer knocked the trooper unconscious. "Dissek" claimed that the action was simply a reflex, and the stormtrooper's superior, General Melvar accepted the explanation, simply impressed by "Dissek"'s skill. The name Dissek was probably derived by combining the first and last names of Kell's father, Kissek Doran. He participated in the Battle of Kuat, and the Battle for the Razor's Kiss. Kell continued to serve throughout the Zsinj campaign, flying in a TIE/IN interceptor as "Drake One" and participating in the final battle of the campaign. Also, when the Wraiths became a intelligence unit, he joined right away. During a mission to eliminate Imperial admiral Kosh Teradoc on Ryvester in 13 ABY, Tainer posed as an Imperial Navy Special Forces trooper while several other members of the Wraiths set up a meeting with Teradoc in a club outside his base. Tainer's presence was part of a fake raid that persuaded Teradoc to flee with an explosive that Tainer had disguised as a valuable gem-laden artifact. Their ruse was successful and Teradoc took the artifact back to his base where the explosive was triggered when he reached his vault. Tainer stood guard while the other Wraiths made their egress from the club and was the last one out, having been tackled by one of Teradoc's guards. Ekwesh came to his aid, allowing Tainer to make his way to their getaway speeder. The Wraiths were also able to rescue Mulus Cheems, a gemologist whom Teradoc had brought to authenticate the piece. Once the Wraiths and Cheems were aboard the speeder, Targon drove them to a nearby marina, where they stole Teradoc's yacht and departed onto the open waters. With the danger passed, Tainer dumped his Imperial trooper disguise overboard and joined his fellow Wraiths as they appropriated Teradoc's food and drinks for an impromptu celebration.X-Wing: Mercy Kill He eventually married fellow Wraith Tyria Sarkin sometime before the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Tyria later left the military to focus on her Jedi training, and was eventually confirmed as a Jedi Knight. Tainer and Tyria also had a son, Doran, who was also Force-sensitive.The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream Sometime prior to 19 ABY, Tainer instructed fellow Wraith Hohass Ekwesh on the techniques needed for demolition work, which Ekwesh used to sabotage Imperial-held Mulvar Sensor Station prior to the conclusion of the First Galactic Civil War. Circa the Yuuzhan Vong War,Jesmin Tainer is described as an adult but still young in 44 ABY, implying that she was born either shortly before or during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Tainer and his wife had a daughter, Jesmin Tainer, who was named after Jesmin Ackbar. Like Doran, Jesmin was Force-sensitive. Doran and Jesmin were largely raised apart from each other and Jesmin eventually was trained as a Jedi, joined the Antarian Rangers, and assumed the identity of bounty hunter Zilaash Kuh, before joining Wraith Squadron herself in 44 ABY. Юужань-вонгская война Первые насколько лет Юужань-вонгской войны Келл находился в составе Призрачной эскадрильи, которая делала неоднократные попытки через оккупированную территорию от Воктекса до Биммисаари.Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой Он редко виделся с женой, так как большую часть своего брака они находились далеко друг от друга, потому что Тирия обучала их сына Дорана путям джедая. После сражения на Корусанте Келл и остальные Призраки отправились на Борлеяс для помощи генералу Веджу Антиллесу, который создал их эскадрилью. На планете Тайнер помимо своих прямых обязанностей выполнял работу механика, ремонтируя повреждённые истребители, в том числе и крестокрыл Люка Скайуокера. Миссия на Корусанте После своего видения Люк Скайуокер начал собирать команду для проникновения на Корусант. Об этом узнала Йелла Вессири-Антиллес и предложила ему нескольких своих подчинённых, в том числе Призраков. Так в команду вошли Келл, Бинди Дрейсон, Бальджос Арнжак, Элассар Таргон и Гарик Лоран. К ним присоединились джедаи Тахири Вейла и Мара Джейд-Скайуокер, а также учёная Данни Куи. Призраки взяли с собой необходимое снаряжение, такое как вондуун-крабовая броня, и настоящая, и фальшивая, поддельные амфижезлы, дроиды-наблюдатели, замаскированные под грибы, орбитальные капсулы, напоминающие космический мусор и обломки йорик-этов. Команда поднялась на борт корабля «Рекордное время», который Лэндо Калриссиан привёл к Корусанту. После выхода из гиперпространства «Рекордное время» подверглось нападению Юужань-вонгов. Калриссиан запустил программу разлома корабля, позволив замаскированным капсулам начать падение в атмосферу планеты. Их скорость гасилась включаемыми репульсорами. Несмотря на жёсткую посадку, никто из диверсантов не пострадал. На Корусанте команда Альянса встретила охотничий отряд юужань-вонгов. Маскировка сработала, но вонги потребовали уступить им дорогу, что не сделал бы ни один воин, в результате чего завязалась драка. Джедаи вынуждены были раскрыть себя. Тайнер швырнул лидера юужань-вонгов в траспаристиловую панель и, проломив её, тот упал вниз. С соседнего здания появилось подкрепление, и Люк вынужден был скомандовать отступление. Тайнер заминировал дорогу между двумя зданиями, убив почти всех противников. С оставшимися расправились джедаи. Вскоре диверсанты встретили группу выживших местных. Изначально их приняли за юужань-вонгов, поэтому атаковали. Когда им удалось скрыться, Бинди напомнила о важности сохранения секретности. Переодевшись в гражданскую одежду несколько членов команды отправились искать выживших. Келл, уставший после длительного забега, остался с в безопасности, не забывая постоянно поддразнивать Тахири, делая писклявый голос и называя её тётей. Один из выживших указал Скайуокеру на то место, где он чувствовал в Силе тьму. Исследуя этот район группа обнаружила секретную лабораторию по очистке воздуха. Тайнер и Таргон остались у входа на страже, а остальные вошли внутрь. Они обнаружили, что лаборатория изолирована, но всё ещё функционирует, поэтому Скайуокер назначил это место их штабом. Ранее там обитало некое большое существо, вооружённое световым мечом. Чтобы покинуть лабораторию, оно вырезало дыру в вентиляционную шахту. Келл и Элассар заварили пробоину металлическим листом, дабы помещать существу вернуться. В дальнейшем Тайнер указал на одно из помещений, которое в последствии стало местом сбора. Он с Мордашкой установил на поверхности оборудование, в том числе и голокамеры, что позволило наблюдать за поверхностью и получать астрономические данные. Некоторое время группа жила в лаборатории, контактируя с выжившими, разыскивая транспортные средства, а джедаи также искали неизвестное существо, оказавшееся в итоге тёмным джедаем Лордом Ниаксом. Почти вся команда перестала пользоваться фальшивой бронёй, так как патрулей в том районе было очень мало, однако Тайнер и Лоран продолжали носить её, явно наслаждаясь своим брутальным видом. Хотя Люк подозревал, что они соревнуются, выжидая, кто первый не выдержит дискомфорта живых доспехов. На одной из миссий Тайнер, Таргон, Лоран и ещё трое джедаев обнаружили группу выживших, которыми ментально командовал Ниакс, заставляя их разгребать завалы. Отряд юужань-вонгов напал на рабочих, но Ниакс с лёгкостью расправился с ними и воксином. Джедаи отправились остановить его, а Келл и Мордашка обнаружили предательницу Вики Шеш. Когда Тайнер поднял сенатора вниз головой, то из её кармана выпал локатор, который Гарик забрал себе. Келл связал пленницу и намеревался помочь джедаям в борьбе, но вместо этого Мордашка решил отправиться посмотреть, что же раскапывали рабочие. Призраки обнаружили огромного строительного дроида, которого почти очистили от обломков. Не успел он передать это сообщение Маре, как дроид пришёл в движение. Тайнер и Лоран успели схватиться за перила, но выпустили Шеш, которая тут же сбежала. Келлу было поручено использовать локатор Вики, в надежде найти целый транспорт. Ему удалось обнаружить корабль «Горькая истина». В это время Ниакс разрушил стену под старым Храмом джедаев, высвободив огромную энергию, которую почувствовали джедаи в разных концах Галактики. Келл также ощутил что-то странное. Позже прибыл Мордашка, а за ним Данни, Элассар и Бинди. Тайнер с помощью взрывчатки расчистил завалы, которые мешали кораблю покинуть ангар. После он подобрал джедаев, которым удалось смертельно ранить Ниакса. Подоспевшие юужань-вонги открыли огонь по зданию, после чего все джедаи, а также Келл и Данни почувствовали боль Ниакса, а позже и его смерть. Тайнер направился подальше от места, куда начали стягиваться силы юужань-вонгов. Из комлинка, установленного в ангаре «Горькой истины», послышался плач. Келл повёл корабль к тому месту, чтобы проверить, кто там находится. По прибытии группа обнаружила Вики Шеш, которую готовился убить Денуа Ку. Однако подобной смерти сенатор предпочла выброситься из окна. После этого Тайнер вывез диверсантов с Корусанта и, при помощи Скайуокера, преодолел блокаду юужань-вонгов в системе Борлеяса. В дальнейшем Келл с Лораном и Джаддером Пейджем участвовали в битве за Юужань'тар, где они объединились с опозоренными и местными силами сопротивления. Тайнер был одним из тех, кто помог спастись полковнику Джаггеду Фелу после крушения. Он также встретился с Бальджосом Арнжаком, который во время миссии на Корусанте принял решение остаться и организовать сопротивление. Последующие годы Тайнер был одним из отставных пилотов, которые помогли Лэндо Калриссиану спасти Кессель от взрыва. Он помог переоборудовать тепловые детонаторы для боеголовок и спасти Кессель от разрушения, после чего поблагодарил Калриссиана и его жену на последующем празднике.Fate of the Jedi: Outcast За кулисами Kell Tainer was first created for X-Wing: Wraith Squadron by Aaron Allston. Tainer would later appear in two more X-Wing series books by Allston, X-Wing: Iron Fist and X-Wing: Solo Command. The character would make further appearances in the two books by Allston for the New Jedi Order series, The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream and The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand, as well as a minor appearance in the final book of the series, The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force, by James Luceno. Tainer was also depicted and mentioned in two reference works discussing the X-wing series, Wraith Squadron and Who's Who in Rogue Squadron. Tainer later appeared in other works by Allston, the novels Fate of the Jedi: Outcast and X-wing: Удар милосердия, though only in flashback form in the latter work. Появления *''Негодяи'' *''X-Wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' *''X-Wing: Железный кулак'' *''X-Wing: Ставка Соло'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила'' *''Судьба джедаев: Изгнанник'' *''Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар'' *''X-wing: Удар милосердия'' Источники * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' стр.211 *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' стр.55 *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Галактика в войне'' * *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' Примечания и сноски Категория:Альдераанцы Категория:Представители Галактического Альянса Категория:Люди Категория:Личный состав Катарн-коммандос Категория:Мужчины Категория:Механики Категория:Офицеры республиканской армии Категория:Разведчики Новой Республики Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Эксперты по взрывчатке